Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a touch switch module.
Related Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional touch switch module. The touch switch module has a panel, a touch sensor and a control unit. The panel displays image information for instructing an operation of an electrical equipment. A touch sensor is an electrostatic capacitance sensor formed in the panel. The touch sensor detects a touch of a user's finger based on a voltage value generated upon the touch on the image information. The control unit is connected to the touch sensor. The control unit outputs an operation signal for operating the electrical equipment based on this touch. The control unit has a predetermined threshold for detecting a touch.
In this touch switch module, the control unit determines a touch on image information when the voltage value generated by the touch is a threshold or more. Further, the control unit outputs the operation signal to the electrical equipment.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2012-118903 A